Friends From Past
by Angelic yet Demonic
Summary: Mikan hides so many secrets about herself. Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian come for Mikan but for what? read if you want to find out! Kuroshitsuji based on the Manga Version while Gakuen Alice based on my plot! HIATUS! I'm going to continue when I have school breaks
1. Chapter 1

Friends from Past

Summary

Mikan Sakura, is cursed when she first born in the world, her curse is when she die and reincarnate she will have the memories of her past life and aside her curse she have the power to hold human soul to keep and that human soul will never goes to the Heaven or Hell, she can make that soul disappear without no traces, the soul is gone from the world and never exist. What if her friends from the past come to visit her in the world that she live just now?, Read the story if you want to know.

author : Kuroshitsuji is not belongs to me but belongs to Yana Toboso

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

prologue

Narumi come in the class 2B with a gloom aura and with a matching gloomy face, _"What! Narumi sensei come in the class with a gloom aura and a gloomy face! Hell must be snowing!" _ thought the whole student in the class except the famous Natsume Hyuuga AKA Kuro Neko and the famous Hotaru Imai AKA The Ice Queen while the mind reader was having an headache because hearing too many sound of thinking that accidently entering his head "_Uhh…, my head is hurt! Where the hell is Mikan-chan! When I need her?" _Think our mind reader by now his face turned pale because the headache, "Class… I have two news for you, today we will have 1 student and 1 new teacher, the both of them is come from England" trailed Narumi. "Okay…, the both of you can come in now and please introduce yourselves" muttered Narumi lowly, and there are 2 males entering the class, 1 male that look younger rarely have a bluish gray hair, his right eye is blue like a most beautiful blue diamond but his left eye was covered with black eye patch, his skin is white like a porcelain with no false and his face beautiful like girls while his weight is normal for a 14 years old boy, in short he was a perfect handsome young man, and the other male who looked older have a perfect raven colored hair, his eyes color are crimson like blood, his skin is almost white as snow, and his weight is about 188 cm. in short he was a perfect handsome man. "Name Ciel Phantomhive, age 14, Special Star, Elemental Alice, Dangerous Ability class" said the younger male coolly who his name is Ciel, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, age 22 years old and my Alice is Fire and Ice Alice, is Pleased to meet you all" said the older male politely who his name is Sebastian.

"Because you all already know the both of them I'm going to tell 1 last news" said Narumi bluntly, "But Narumi-sensei Mikan-chan is not arrived yet!" trailed off worried Yuu Tobita AKA Inchou, "probably she was late again" snickered Sumire Shouda AKA Permy, "ahh…, Mikan-chan?, let us count from 5-1" sighed Narumi.

5

4

3

Suddenly there a loud shout heard, "Gomenasai! Narumi-sensei sorry I'm late! My alarm was broken!" shout Mikan without seeing the new student and the new teacher, "its okay Mikan-Chan please catch your breath first, then meet the new student and the new teacher and you can go to your seat" said Narumi gently "okay!" beamed Mikan cheerfully, and then Mikan eyes widen due to shock and happy when she sees the new student and the new teacher.

Chapter 1 fin

* * *

><p>author : this is my first chapter so please enjoy<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Friends from Past

Summary

Mikan Sakura, is cursed when she first born in the world, her curse is when she die and reincarnate she will have the memories of her past life and aside her curse she have the power to hold human soul to keep and that human soul will never goes to the Heaven or Hell, she can make that soul disappear without no traces, the soul is gone from the world and never exist. What if her friends from the past come to visit her in the world that she live just now?, Read the story if you want to know.

DISCLAIMER Kuroshitsuji and Gakuen Alice are not mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When I see Ciel and Sebastian standing beside Narumi-sensei I can't help to feel shock and happy!, After 200 years I finally can see them again!, "CIELLL…!" I scream happily while running towards his direction, I can see that Ciel just stood quietly waiting for my hug, "Hehehe…, long time no see!" I beamed happily while hugging Ciel lightly, "Mikan, I know that you miss me but you can get off now, and you should greet Sebastian as well" said Ciel calmly, "Ooops…, Sorry! And Sebastian long time no see! Hehehe…" I said cheerfully, "Ahh…, Mikan! It's a nice to meet you again" was Sebastian only response. "Err…, okay! By the way, here! My room address, just in case if you need something ?" I said handing my room address, "And I want you and Sebastian and explain **EVERYTHING** to me later in my room" I muttered darkly while emphasizing the word *EVERYTHING* to Ciel and Sebastian while I go to my seat without caring the gaping girl in front of me and of course that would be Permy.

Friends from Past

"Well…, because Mikan-chan and Ciel already know each other I guess Ciel can be Mikan-chan's Partner, is that okay Mikan-chan?" ask that blonde gay teacher, "Hmm…, I guess it's okay but what about Natsume?" she ask innocently, "Tch! Whatever", I see that Natsume kid was pissed, "well now I'm going, Ciel you can took that empty seat in front of Mikan-chan, Sebastian you can start teaching now and class-" that blonde gay teacher paused. "-Sebastian going to be your Homeroom teacher so I just can be your kanji teacher" that so called Narumi-sensei run and he burst out crying while the whole person in the room except Mikan who looked a little disappointed, the blonde boy with blue eyes, black haired girl with amethyst eyes and that Natsume kid, cheering when they heard that blonde gay teacher not going to be their Homeroom teacher. As I can see that Natsume kid have raven hair and crimson eye just like Sebastian I wonder if he is the same as Sebastian, and then I mentally Smirked to my self _"Well this could be interesting"_ .

Friends from Past

I can see Young master was smirking from the corner of my eye but there's no time for teasing, I have to teach now because it's an order from my Young master, "Well…,Ciel you can go to your seat now!" I said with a little demanding tone and then I chuckle when I see Young master flinch when he heard my demanding tone, I know that his not used from my demanding tone when I use it to him, "As you all know, now I was your homeroom teacher, I'm going to teach you all English but for the next period what I presume is would be math and the one who teaching math is Jinno-sensei but unfortunately Jinno-sensei was sick and I'm going to substitute him for math" I said smoothly, when they hear the news of Jinno-sensei sick they were cheering, it's look like that this Jinno-sensei was annoying to them but they do not know what awaiting them. "RIINNNGGGG!" the sound of bell can be heard and all the student rushed out, "My…, what an impolite children" I said smirking, "Who are you saying impolite children Sebastian?" demand my Young master, "Of course is not you and Lady Mikan, Young master" I said politely. "You better so!" muttered my Young master, I just chuckle when I hear my Young master response. "I'm sorry Young master, but where is Lady Mikan?" I ask a little bit curious but being one hell of a butler I can hide it well, Young master was sighing heavily "She said telepathically to me that she's going to have lunch with her friends and heading to math room after having lunch", "well…, I guess you should having lunch too Young master" I suggest. "Fine! You can go now" order my Young master . "Yes My Lord" I said as usual if Young master ordered me to, _"This could be interesting" _I smirked to my self while walk the separated road from my Young Master which lead me to math room.

Chapter 2 fin

* * *

><p>author : hi there! this is the second chapter and sorry if the story too short and i almost forgot! please review and give me your idea as well<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Friends from Past

Summary

Mikan Sakura, is cursed when she first born in the world, her curse is when she die and reincarnate she will have the memories of her past life and aside her curse she have the power to hold human soul to keep a nd that human soul will never goes to the Heaven or Hell, she can make that soul disappear without no traces, the soul is gone from the world and never exist. What if her friends from the past come to visit her in the world that she live just now?, Read the story if you want to know.

author : hi there! this is the chapter 3! i hope that you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the late update, actually i wanted to update this chapter 3 days ago but because there's a network problem i can't updated it.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AND GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When Ciel enter the canteen, the canteen who usually crowded become quiet because of Ciel presence and Ciel just stared back and then heading to the food counter to ordering his Special Star lunch. Ciel choose the empty seat back in the center corner, he sat quietly while gazing searching for Mikan but she's no where to be found, Suddenly there's a dozen of girls start crowding Ciel and start shouting at him.

"CIEL-SAMA !"

"I LOVE YOU CIEL-SAMA !"

"I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND !"

Being annoyed by all the scream "just shut the hell up, you're making my ears bleed" Murmured Ciel darkly while all the girls quiet when they hearing Ciel's response and then they go wild again.

"OH MY GOSH !"

"CIEL-SAMA JUST SOOO COOL !"

"AND CUTE!,"

All the girls in the canteen who screaming like a wild animal suddenly be come quiet when the two other princes entering in the dining hall.

"KYAAAA !"

"NATSUME-SAMA !"

"RUKA-SAMA !"

Suddenly all the girls start crowding over Natsume and Ruka, and Ciel was left behind. "Shhh…, Ciel come here", Ciel searching the source of the voice and then his gaze drop behind the refrigerator, Mikan were hiding behind the refrigerator. "Mikan? what are you doing there? Get your feet here this instance!" demand Ciel "Sorry but I can't, I don't want to-" before Mikan could finish her sentence there were heard a loud scream from the boys direction.

"LOOK ! MIKAN-SAMA HIDING BEHIND THE REFRIGERATOR !"

"MIKAN-SAMA, WE LOVE YOUUUU!"

Mikan's fan boys starting to chasing her, _"CIEL I'M GOING TO GET YOU LATER" _ Mikan told Ciel telepathically while she was running from her crazy fan boys. _"Heh…, like you can anyway"_ thought Ciel

SKIPPINH LUNCH TIME END

"RRIIINGGG !" the school bell ringing again telling that lunch time is over all the student in the dining hall rushed out from their seats and quickly go for their next class. Mikan and Ciel already on the Math class and waiting for the others would come, Mikan was glaring daggers to Ciel because the event back there when lunch time and Ciel just ignore her glaring. 1 by 1 student entering the Math class but Natsume didn't appear in the math Class, All the girls in the room except Mikan and Hotaru were applying their make up and perfume while waiting for Sebastian, When Sebastian entering the room all the girls except for Mikan and Hotaru smiling sweetly at Sebastian and Sebastian jus smiling his usually Charming but fake smile to all the girls who smile at him, all the girls who smile at him blushing hard when they seeing his Charming but fake smile (Author : I'm kind of lazy typing this line) while Hotaru taking photos of Sebastian with the money sign on her eyes _"I'm going to be rich"_ thought Hotaru and Mikan seeing this she's just sweat dropped _"Every century Hotaru just still the same"_ , thought Mikan but Koko were reading Mikan's mind and then Koko ask her "Eh? Mikan-chan what do you mean by every century?", Suddenly the Class that crowd became quiet by hearing Koko's question "Eh?" they all chorused "Hahahaha…, it's nothing! Right Koko?" ask Mikan with sugar and honey but her thought are threatening him "_Koko… tell them and I swear you will never use your Alice ever again"_ and she well know that Koko was reading her mind "Yeah! Mikan-chan you're right it's nothing, Hahaha…" answer Koko while Sweat dropping on his seat, when they hear Koko's answer they're back from their activity and ignore him.

Friends From Past

These girls just annoying I wish I could break their necks but I know I couldn't because of my Young Master order and I need to start teaching Math, I clapped my hands and say "all right! Please be quiet and let me teach-" but before I could finish my sentence there's a loud slam from the door "Hyuuga… I thought that you wouldn't joining my class but I was wrong, you can go to your seat" I said politely and I know he was pissed "Tch…, Whatever " was only his response while glaring at me and his seating with one leg on the desk and he was sleeping with a manga book covering his face. "Hyuuga…, please put down your leg, take your manga book off from your face, **SEAT WELL **" I said while emphasizing SEAT WELL, Hyuuga just Tch-ed and seat with his right hand on his cheek and ignoring me. All the students have their eyebrow raised when I was teaching Math but except Imai, Nogi, Hyuuga, Young Master and Lady Mikan because she was day dreaming and not paying any attention for the lesson, "Mikan! I want you to solve this question on the board" I said waking her up from her day dream, "Eh? Okay" she said while go to the front and then see the question on the board and then smiling but before she's do her work suddenly Shouda says something to Lady Mikan "Hey Sakura! I think you were do dumb enough to solve that question!" , I can see her gang was snickering at her but I can see Lady Mikan just grinning her mischievous grin while doing her work on the board and when she's done and then she's went to her seat still with her mischievous grin attached on her lovely face (Author : Sebastian consider Mikan as a friend and nothing else) "Right…, your answer is right as I hope" I said and I can tell that Shouda and her gang was gaping like a fish, _"__**Thank you Sebastian! I'm flattered by hearing your compliment"**_Lady Mikan said in English language with perfect English accent, then the whole class gaping like a fish. "What! Cat got your tongue Permy?" Lady Mikan smirked, satisfied with their expression while writing something like a note then she's handing her note to me and then shes vanished to the thin air allowing me to read it aloud

Friends From Past

_~I'm sorry I have to leave right now I have a mission, Mikan Sakura~_ after Sebastian reading that note aloud, all the people in the room except Ciel and Sebastian just ohh-ed and then go back to their seat quietly and keep silent. The room that firstly crowded become quiet because of Mikan's note and this making Ciel's and Sebastian's eyebrows raised, "is there something wrong?" ask Sebastian worried (Author : Waannn! Sebastian Worried about Mikan!) due for the quietness because of Mikan's note.

"ahhh…, it's just we were worrying Mikan-chan, Sebastian-sensei!" trailed Iinchou.

"Yeah…, Iinchou was true, maybe sometime she was an idiot but she is still our friend" said Sumire lazily.

Seeing this Ciel just give a small mocking laugh "If I were you I'm not going to worry about her that much" smirked Ciel while seating at his seat, "what the hell Phantomhive! I thought you were her friend!" yelled Hotaru at Ciel with, "well I am her friend, Imai" says Ciel boringly "And why the hell you wouldn't worry about her as much as we do!" yelled Hotaru with pure annoyed tone, "Because she is strong" says Ciel as-a-matter-of-factly and with what Ciel says to Hotaru making her quiet "And Imai do you ever see her no mercy side and do you ever see her when she fighting?" continue Ciel and seeing Hotaru just quiet giving him an answer "~sigh~ I suppose no" and Ciel just sighing while leaving her at her condition, but for a moment Ciel stop at his tracks and then says "and if you know, you just know a little thing about Mikan, Imai" and with that Ciel out from the class while leaving the whole person in class except Sebastian shocked about what Ciel says just said, _"WHAT? Imai/Hotaru-chan just know a little thing about Mikan? that's impossible!" _thought the whole class except for Sebastian in unison and seeing their shocked face Sebastian just smirked and thought _"he is indeed truly my Young master, always full of surprise and what I wonder what kind of future ahead of us" _.

Chapter 3 fin

Author : for the next chapter Lizzie will be shown so stay tune in (winks), oh and please review if you give me some review i will be energize to do the next chapter. JA~


	4. Chapter 4

Friends from Past

Summary

Mikan Sakura, is cursed when she first born in the world, her curse is when she die and reincarnate she will have the memories of her past life and aside her curse she have the power to hold human soul to keep a nd that human soul will never goes to the Heaven or Hell, she can make that soul disappear without no traces, the soul is gone from the world and never exist. What if her friends from the past come to visit her in the world that she live just now?, Read the story if you want to know.

hi again! here's the chapter 4, I hope you like this chapter! actually I'm not good at writing but I do my best for my writing and as I promised I added Lizzie for this chapter

for CrackleGirl11 sorry but I'm not going to make Mikan and Ciel engage but for sure~ I'm going to make Natsume jealous of Mikan and Ciel friendship

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"_What the hell?"_ thought the famous Hotaru Imai, even though her face is calm but her thought are furious, "err…, Hotaru-chan?" ask the inchou worried **"What!" **hissed Hotaru with pure of venom in her voice (Author : Ara… Hotaru is angry -_-), "nothing" Inchou said quickly before feeling the wrath from the Ice Queen Hotaru Imai. With the answer that Inchou gave her, Hotaru just glared at Inchou and then go out fro the math class searching for Mikan.

Friends From Past

Northern Forest 01.00 pm

After I see what happened in the Math class (Author : Mikan use her sight alice at the Math class if you don't know) I feel like I really want to yell at Ciel after I finish with my Mission with Persona-nii, "Earlier than usual are you Shiiro Neko?" said Persona-nii with his usual smirk pestering on his face, "mouu…, did I always late for my Mission ne~ nii-chan?" I ask playfully at him, Persona-nii just sighed and says "no, you don't always late but you always come in time every time I gave you a mission or for trains and this time your mission is… in the north of AAO Head Quarters". And after hearing that line flowing from his mouth my eyes widen and then I mentally scream at Persona-nii "WHAT", "don't scream Shiiro-neko and your time limit only for one hour" Persona-nii says calmly and then he vanish into the thin air and with that I know I have to leave the Northern forest as fast as I can and heading to the north side of AAO Head Quarters with only one thought keep repeating on my head _"SHIT I NEED TO HURRY UP !"_.

Mikan's Room 01.55 pm

"are you okay Liz ?" I ask Lizzie and she just nodded for her response, while handing her a cup of hot chocolate that she accept it with a gentle smile, seeing her unusually quiet with the presence making me sigh as I remember whenever she sees me she would hugs me until I hardly breathe _"well I can't blame her on what's happening earlier"_ I thought bitterly

FLASH BACKS

"_- and your mission is to rescue Elizabeth Middleford in the side north of AAO Head Quarters" with those line flowing from his mouth making my eyes widened and than I mentally screamed at Persona-nii, "WHAT !", "don't scream Shiiro-neko and your time limit is 30 minutes" Persona-nii said calmly and then he vanished and with that I knew I had to leave the northern forest as fast as I could with one thought keep repeating "SHIT I NEED TO HURRY UP"._

_The North of AAO Head Quarters_

"_Lizzie" I whispered at her when I found her ropes tied around her waist, arms, and legs. When she heard my voice she suddenly lifted her head, seeing me with a sigh of relief "Mii-chan you take a long time to get here didn't you?" she asked me with a hoarse voice "shhh…, save all your power for later" I said to her gently while cutting her ropes with my Wind Alice._

"_stop right there! Mikan Sakura!" warned someone voice that I already knew "Reo!" I hissed at him, "so… the plans worked as we expected" he said with that disgusting smug on his face "so all of this just a trap? You're so weak! you use this kind of trap because you even cannot catch me aren't you" I retorted at him making his disgusting smug face changed into an evil smirk "I'm not going to said that if I were trapped like you, you cannot run anymore because all over the places in this Headquarters security are high" he said still with his evil smirk making me quite for a second and then I gave him a triumphant smirk at him "oohhh…, it seems you're underestimated me are you? You should have know that if I can entering this place with ease than even the highest security cannot stop me" I said, still smirking, "well…, even with this?" he asked while clapped his hands for 3 times and than fifty guards coming from nowhere carrying swords for their weapons, "as you know Mikan Sakura, these guards are not an Alice, they're just normal humans and if you use your Alice at them than you're just a coward" said Reo still with his evil smirk throwing 2 swords at me, that I catch with an ease._

"_oh…, and the other sword is for your friend back there" continued Reo while pointing a Lizzie and then vanished to the shadows, "WHAT THE-!" I screamed but suddenly stopped because Lizzie gripped my wrist signing me to quite "it's okay Mikan-chan, I can fight" Lizzie said while standing with sword on her left arm confidently._

_when I heard that sentence I know that I cannot forbid her to fight right now, "well I guess I have to fight without Alice, all right! Lets us begin" I said as all the fifty guards charged towards us. We've kept fighting with our swords for fifteen minutes until all the fifty guards collapse due to the lose bloods, "tch…, they sure are easy to handle" I commented at the collapsing guards while grabbing Lizzie's hands so I can teleport us back to the Academy._

END OF THE FLASH BACKS

"Lizzie…, change your clothes first and then please sleep" I said to her gently as I handing her one of my pajamas, "no…, I'm fine" said Lizzie weakly. "yeah…, right the last time you said you were fine you fainted because you were exhausted" remark me at her, "I'm fine Mii-chan!" she said still stubborn, when she's like this it's kind of hard making her rest and then something popped in my head. "really? Hmm… actually I planed for tomorrow that you can meet with Ciel at lunch and because you don't want to sleep I guess I have to cancel my plan" I said playfully with a smirk on my face, "really? Is that true?" she asked with bright emerald eyes, "YUP! And if you not sleeping at all I'm not going to let you to meet Ciel tomorrow" warned me to her.

I know that Lizzie misses Ciel so much and she often cannot have a fun time with Ciel and me since **THAT TIME**. "okay then, I'm going to sleep right now so I can meet with Ciel tomorrow" said Lizzie with excitement in her voice as she changed her clothes to pajamas "I know and SLEEP!" I ordered her, with that she quickly gone to the world of dreams, "have a nice dream Lizzie" I said gently at her while turning the lights off and then heading towards the door locking it so I feel safe for leaving Lizzie for awhile because I have to report about the today's mission to Persona-nii and then I teleport to the Northern Forest.

Northern Forest

"nii-chan, I already finished today's mission" I report at Persona-nii while Persona-nii only nodded, "good..., you can back to your dorm now or you can go where ever you want" he said and then vanished in to the forest.

"hmm…, I guess I have to prepare everything for tomorrows lunch, how about a picnic" I thought a loud while teleporting to Central Town so I can buy the preparations for tomorrows picnic and then I see Sebastian stepping out from the tea shop, "SEBASTIAN!" I called, with that Sebastian turn his head smiling at me "Lady Mikan…, good afternoon" said Sebastian as he approaching me.

"were you alone? Why did you not with Ciel?" I asked at him with a hint of curious clear in my voice.

"Young Master was in his room right now, waiting".

"you're using that tone again Sebastian, what's with Ciel?". I asked more curious

"Young Master just got caught up with this pamphlet" said Sebastian as he handed a pamphlet of the new chocolate store, amused.

"so Ciel asked you to buy him some chocolates on that new store?" I asked obviously

"right my lady" said Sebastian with a chuckle

"are there something funny?" I asked curious

"no my lady, it's just you seem more curious today" Sebastian said smirking

"hmpf…, hey Sebastian! Can you help me preparing picnic for tomorrow it's for Lizzie?" I asked for his help, "Lizzie? Lady Elizabeth is here?" Sebastian asked with a shocked tone and then regain his composure, "yes she is here, and can you help me?" I asked for his favor again, "why of course yes Lady Mikan, what kind of Phantomhive butler would do if he cannot prepare a proper picnic" he said smiling with his trademark quote, and with that my smile widening "okay now I have to go, oh! And do please tell Ciel! I screamed while running towards the Howalon store to buy two big box Howalon's for me and Lizzie.

Friends From Past

"_it seems I have an extra job for today and tomorrow but of course I have to inform Young Master first" _ I think to myself "and now I have to buy some chocolate for the Young Master" I mused to myself as I watch the retreating figure disappear by the crowded people on the street of Central Town.

Friends From Past

The Sakura Tree

Natsume Hyuuga was not happy, even thought his face showing no expression but in his eyes we can clearly see his anger, "_that Phantomhive kid! he and Mi- I mean Polka must be hiding something, especially that new teacher"_ thought Natsume suspiciously.

"show yourself" demand Natsume dangerously, and then someone with white mask that covered half of his face come out behind the tree "Persona…, what do you want?" hissed Natsume at Persona with a glare, "calm down Kuro-Neko, I'm going to give you a clue…, about Shiiro-Neko and that new student" said Persona smirking, and with that Natsume become silent but still glaring at Persona, seeing him become silent Persona ready to give Natsume some clue "the clue are all about the past" he said and then leaving Natsume silent about the clue.

"_that's a stupid clue"_ thought Natsume, "Better sees Imai" Natsume said to himself while heading towards Hotaru Imai's Lab, _"she must be interested"_ thought Natsume while smirking, remembering Hotaru out burst in the Math room

Chapter 4 fin

* * *

><p>so..., did you like it? I hope you do...<p>

please leave your review I accept anything! as long as you review!

CIAO


	5. Disastrous Invitation And A Little Of Me

Friends From Past

Chapter 5

Disastrous Invitation And A Little Of Memories

**Author : Ne! Minna! sorry for the very late Update!**

**Here's the fifth chapter enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>December, 14 1880<em>

_Little Ciel are playing with his dolls in his room while waiting for his Mother to pick him up but as the clock ticking over and over his Mother has not come yet, out of boredom little Ciel left his dolls on the floor and walking towards the door._

"_Mommy… Daddy… Grandpa Tanaka… Sebastian… where are you?!" called out little Ciel, finding no one in the big Mansion, pouting he decide to look at his parents room and the servants room but still everyone's are nowhere to found._

_He search and search but he cannot find anyone he slowly broke into a soft sob on the thought that they left him alone, he walk and walk until he found himself in the garden then he slowly lifted his head up only to found a path made of flower petals._

_He followed the flower petals path until he sees a big birthday cake and his Parents smiling at him and says "Happy Birthday Our Little Ciel!" while the servants are clapping and cheering him but there's no response from the little one._

_Little Ciel suddenly broke into tears, this sudden act surprised his parents and his servants but when little Ciel finally quieted down he erase his tears and then give them the biggest smile he ever had._

_Vincent walked towards little Ciel, extending his arm for the little Ciel and then he lift him to his shoulder and together with his wife and his servants, they once again says "Happy Birthday Ciel/Young Master" but their happy moments suddenly broke into a silence when they see a Man and a Woman with a little girl walked in._

_The Man suddenly grinning widely and raising one of his thumb up "Hey! Don't ruin the party because of our late arrival!" The Woman beside her just smiling an awkward smile, The man have a silvery hair and warm dark brown orbs while the Woman have a soft brown hair and soft honey colored eyes, while the little girl about his age have the same features as the Woman but somehow this girl showed a strange vibes surround her._

"_Gabriel don't just suddenly showed up like that! You're going to give my child a phobia of strangers" scolded Vincent at the Man called Gabriel._

"_Don't be such a blooper Vincent! You invited us remember" joked Gabriel still having that wide grin on his face._

"_You never change" sighed Vincent "I wonder why you ever married that man Hiruka" added Vincent._

"_I too wonder it myself… sometimes he such an idiot but if he in front of his business partner he will have that serious face" chuckled the Woman who her name is Hiruka._

"_Well… that is what called love" joined Rachel at the conversation._

_While the grown up are chatting, little Ciel confused about what the adults are talking about but he noticing that someone staring at him, turning his head he found the little girl staring at him frowning with a pair sad eyes._

_At first little Ciel thought that the little girl are sad about something but that thought quickly turned down when suddenly the little girl give him an eye smile, the little girl then walked towards him and says "Hi! My names Mikan Sakura Yukihara!" introduced the girl happily._

_Taken aback at the sudden happy attitude little Ciel could only said "Uh… mine's Ciel and it's nice to meet you"_

"_Ehhh… what's with that shy attitude! Chill out" cheered the little girl whose her name is Mikan._

_Surprised little Ciel face brighten up and nodding, "Okay! Mikan let's eat the cake" replied little Ciel…._

_Young Master…_

_Young Master…_

Young Mas-

Suddenly Ciel jolted up, sweating hardly then he looked up finding Sebastian with a worried face clearly written on his face, "Are you alright Young Master?" asked Sebastian worriedly.

Ciel just give him a nod and then reaching his eye patch at the table beside the king sized bed, "What is it Sebastian" demanded Ciel.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth just arrive this afternoon with Lady Mikan's help and Lady Mikan said she already arrange a Picnic at the Sakura trees tomorrow at 11 am" informed Sebastian smoothly replacing his worried look with a smile.

Hearing the information Ciel's eye widen in shock but regained his composure back, "I see… then I have to prepare something for Lizzie tomorrow".

"Should I accompany you Young Master?"

"There's no need… if you come with me they're suspicious will grow, mostly Imai and Hyuuga"

"As you wish Young Master" once Sebastian said that he suddenly vanish into the darkness.

Watching the retiring figure of Sebastian, Ciel slowly brought his right hand to his forehead and chuckling darkly, "So that sad face you gave me at the first time we met meant that **cursed day**" muttered Ciel under his breath.

He suddenly broke into a laughter but not a hearty laugh instead it's a sinful laugh. "Mikan… you haven't told me everything and yet the four of us formed a contract together" said Ciel to no one, he then ripped something like skin from his right hand.

It reveals a mark not a Faustian contract but a mark of cross that have white wing at the right side and a black wing at the left one, staring at the mark his sinful laughter slowly quite down. Sighing he start rummaging through his drawer and then pulled a glove that looked like a fake skin to cover the mark.

With Mikan :

Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu, Kitsu and Yuu are walking and chattering well more like Koko and Kitsu annoying the hell out of Sumire but the sound of running stopped them at their track."Ah! Guys! Waitt!" shouted Mikan from afar, running with her usual smile attached of her face.

"Is there something we can help Mikan-chan?" offered Yuu kindly at the energetic Mikan.

"In fact yes there is! Please meet me at the Sakura trees at 11 pm, tomorrow for a Picnic!" explain Mikan happily, "Oh! And have you guys seen Natsume and Hotaru?" continued Mikan seeing that Natsume and Hotaru not with them.

"About Natsume I haven't seen him either as for Imai probably in her Lab" answered Ruka, being Mikan she can only nodding but then she bid the a goodbye and start searching for Natsume.

Friends From Past

I walk again in the northern forest twice this day, what's whit Imai she ignore me when I told her about the clue and why did Persona says that the missions about the AAO all cancelled instead he gave us a mission about protecting the school grounds.

I knew there is something wrong since that Phantomhive kid came, the guards that surrounding the Academy starting to strengthen up like we were preparing for a war, a sound of rustling of bushes broke my train thoughts alarmed I formed a fireball on my right hand. "Who are you!" I demanded dangerously.

A figure of a female stepped out from the bushes and when she stepping at the lighter place it was Polka, looking a little bit confused "Ne… Natsume what are you doing here in the middle of forest?" asked her innocently.

I felt my cheeks heating up a little and I turned my face from her hiding my blush, "I could ask the same question Polka".

"I was looking for you and my names Mikan" explained Polka annoyance evident in her voice.

"Miss me that much Polka"

"In your dream Hentai!"

"Hmm… I see so there's no prints today eh? Pink"

"Wha? Natsume no HENTAI!"

"Aho"

"Baka"

"Saru"

"Gahhh! Stop it" screamed Polka in annoyance her face was clearly red from embarrassment.

I smirked at the sudden out burst, it's really entertaining to see her annoyed face and as well that cute smile of hers, I imagine her smiling sweetly at me and once again I can feel my cheeks heating up but I lowered my head to hide my blush again.

"Anyway… tomorrow we're going to have a picnic with Ciel and the others and I would like to introduce you guys with someone, come at the Sakura trees 11 am kay!" she continued smoothly with a happy grin plastered on her face.

When she brought that Phantomhive kid I clearly wanted to reject but seeing her happy grin on her face I can't say no so I only nodded for my approval, seeing my approval she squealed then she planted a peck on my cheek and then teleporting herself.

My eyes widen in shock, I thought that she'll never boldly like giving a peck on my cheeks I smirked again realizing that I gained a point "Phantomhive : 0 - Natsume : 1"I mused to myself as I walked out from the northern forest.

Friends From Past

After I give a peck to Natsume I can felt my cheeks are heating up because of my somehow bold action "Calm down Mikan" I said to myself and now I'm in front of Hotaru's Lab.

Before I knock on the door I was welcomed by Hotaru aiming her Baka gun at me, I sweat dropped at her usual habit but she didn't fire the Baka gun at me instead she lowered her gun and motioning to come in which I obey obediently of course.

"What is it Mikan?" she asked with uninterested voice evident in her voice.

"Will you come to a Picnic for tomorrow at the Sakura trees at 11 am?" I ask nervously, "And the others with Ciel also will be there! And I would like to introduce you guys for someone" I continued still being nervous.

But Hotaru staring at me with bored eyes then she nodded silently and then turning her attention to her gun, "In one condition" she suddenly talked up.

"Eh? What is it?" I asked back.

"Give me fifty thousand rabbit for my precious time" she said extending her arm motioning me to give her the money, and again I could only sweat dropped at her usual habits but I handed the money to her anyway.

"Mikan"

"Yes"

"I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you anywhere"

"Were you forgotten that I have a mission earlier?"

"No but usually you only take one hour to finish your mission"

"Ooh! I was at the Central Town to prepare for tomorrow's picnic"

"I see…"

"Well then I'm off!" I bid my goodbye to her which Hotaru only shooing me out of her Lab.

I walked back to my dorm but before I walked back I should head to the Central Town again to buy more ingredients for tomorrow knowing that the food is not enough for all of us so I teleported myself to the Central Town to buy more ingredients.

Friends From Past

In a place somewhere at a cave, a group of creatures surrounding a giant crystal ball, watching the movement of our Mikan "Fufufu… my little Hikari at last I found you" chuckled someone darkly who seem to be their leader.

"Master… should we attack them first?" questioned someone beside him.

"No… let them be they should have happy moments together before darkness surround them" said their leader, smirking evilly at the scene playing before his eyes.

"My Hikari… at last I can fully terminate the people who has interfere with our love" muttered their leader, his servants are roaring loudly in that dark cave.

With Mikan :

A tingling feeling approach Mikan, the winds whispering in her ear telling there's danger will soon approach them, her head snapped up she then raised her right arm to the sky than she cast a spell and suddenly the barrier of the school started to strengthen up more which shocked the students and the teachers at the Central Town.

At first they only stared to the sky if there's an attack but nothings came so they continued whit whatever they do earlier.

Mikan's hair slowly to change color to black and her hazel orbs changed to crimson red, the others seems not noticing at the change while Mikan muttered darkly "You bastard how dare you to show up again after I nearly killed you last time".

Glancing at the clear blue sky her hair and her eyes turned to normal, gripping her groceries bag she then teleported herself to her room glad to find out that Lizzie stills sleeping safe and sound.

"Mi-chan is that you?" Elizabeth asked her drowsily.

"Yes it is me Lizzie and go back to sleep please" Mikan gently said as she putting the groceries bag in the kitchen, there's no word coming from Elizabeth so she assume that Elizabeth has asleep and continued with the preparation for tomorrow picnic.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

><p><strong>Author : So? Do you like it? please give me a review and some ideas!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Ne~ Minna-san! Please read this Note!**

**I know this is not the sixth chapter and I have some explanation for my veryyyyyy... late... updateeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
><strong>

**firstly I have a graduation exam and both of my laptop was broken, I'm not lying~  
>I'm really sorry you guys~<br>**

**and please review the fifth chapter! thx!  
><strong>

**See you all next month!  
><strong>

**(PS : I'll replace this one to the sixth chapter next month)  
><strong>

**Sirencely  
><strong>

**Angelic Yet Demonic  
><strong>

**Your Evil Angel And Kind Demon  
><strong>


	7. Picnic! Picnic! Picnic!

**AN : Hi there! sorry for the late update! gomen ne~ I have piles of homework, I have to take a choir practice not to mention I was sick so forgive me please~**

**Special thanks for etowa-ru, , unknown98, and LynneIbaragi12 ! thank you for your review! I really appreciate it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friends From Past<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**PICNIC! PICNIC! PICNIC!**

**Normal POV**

It's a normal morning in the Gakuen Alice, well except for the certain brunette who usually woke up late today she surprisingly woke up early which make her friends and her fans wonder.

"_Is she struck by lightning or something?"_ they thought as they watch her humming lightly, walking through the corridor and of course with her cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" greeted the cheerful Mikan Sakura but only few who greeted her back, well mostly because half of it are half sleeping but Mikan Sakura just shrugged it off and walked casually to her seat besides Natsume who surprisingly early as well.

"Oi Polka! You're early for today"

"I'm in a good mood today!"

"Aren't you always"

"Well then I'm in a super good mood for today"

And the conversation goes on to teasing and insults until the bell for the first lesson ringing, Sebastian walk in calmly with somewhat calm but intimidating which of course make the class quite terrified except for our Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan and of course our dear Ciel who only staring at him boringly.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu class" greeted Sebastian with an almost never replaced smile on his face.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sebastian-sensei" greeted almost half of the class but Sebastian ignoring their greetings.

"Now class before I start the class I will introduce you to your new friend, she's a transferred student also from England" explain Sebastian smoothly as he motioning his hands for someone to come in.

A curly blonde girl with emerald eyes come in with a big smile on her face, she wears her uniform nicely despite she tugged down the skirt lower much to her annoyance.

"Hello There! My Name is Elizabeth Middleford! Comes from London Alice Academy! Alice Ice, DA Class and Triple Star!" introduced Elizabeth friendly still with that big smile on her face, "Oh! And please do call me Lizzie!" she continued again.

Almost all the boys in class have hearts in their eyes thinking how cute Elizabeth is while the others think that Elizabeth's Alice very contrasted to her, An Ice Alice with cheerful attitude they thought. Oh… but they do not know what our Elizabeth can do with sword in her hands.

"Do you have any questions?" offered Elizabeth but all of them hesitate because Sebastian flashed them a somewhat sadistic smile, which almost make all of them shivering in fear.

"Well then if there aren't any questions then Elizabeth you may seat beside Ciel" said Sebastian as he motioned Elizabeth seat next to Ciel which of course Elizabeth obeyed happily.

**End of Normal POV**

**Friends From Past**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I'm so excited I got to seat next to Ciel! But for the whole lesson he kept quiet, didn't he happy to see me again or is he already forgotten about me? Questions keep flowing on my mind but Ciel did not blink at all then it struck me as I realize that for the whole lesson he has been asleep with his eye open! Is that even possible? But I guess he just tired and all.

So when the bell ringing for the lunch break I quickly rushed to Mii-chan's room leaving Ciel here still asleep, Mii-chan told me to meet her in her room before goes to the place that already picked by her and of course I still did not know where the Sakura Trees.

When I arrived at Mii-chan's front door I noticed that there's a letter on the doorknob picking it I see the letter was from me, inside it was map and a sword miniature phone strap.

"It must be a gift from her" I said to no one but my phone gone missing when I was kidnapped by the AAO, I guess I'll buy a new one considering this phone strap will useless if I don't have a phone at all.

Then I open the map, it looks like a map to the Sakura trees "~sigh~ I guess I have to find the Sakura trees all by myself" I muttered to myself and started my 'journey' to the Sakura trees.

**End of Elizabeth's POV**

**Friends From Past**

**Mikan's POV**

Southern forest :

I run through the thick trees in the Southern forest. Even though the most dangerous forest is the Northern forest, but the most thick is the Southern forest if I not careful enough I might lost in this forest not to mention the barrier went up pretty strong. "Damn! Why did Persona-nii have to give me a mission now of all time! I have to finish it quick!" I cursed to myself.

5 minutes later :

Thank god I can finish the mission in 5 minutes "all I have to do only to retrieve this file" I mumbled to myself staring at the black file," Tch… I can give this file to Persona-nii later" I said to no one as I quickening my pace but only to be stopped once more.

There are about 10 creature it's form just like wings but I was made of bone, they are Kors! Did the dimensional gate has gotten weaker again but then something struck me like a lightning.

Veins popped on my forehead and I scream "Verloren! Keep your underlings to yourself you big JEEERRRKKKKK!" as I snap my fingers and all the Kors was purified, sent them to the heaven "Honestly! What kind of game you played right now until you give some of your underlings to a monster like him" I muttered to myself gazing the clear sky.

Still gazing at the clear sky then I remembered about the picnic "Gyaahhh! I'm late!" I screamed panicking and I run out the forest with a maximum speed.

"Why do I have to be late all the time, this time I'm probably the worst time ever! As I remember about 4000 years ago I was never late at something! Heck I even always early every time" I cried to myself as I run thorough out the Southern Forest and then teleported to my room to change my clothes. **(AN : The Southern forest has a very strong and dangerous barrier for an Alice user which why Mikan hate it so much)**

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Friends From Past**

**Normal POV **

"She's late" scoffed Ciel as he plopped himself to the soft grass, Elizabeth could only give him a small smile but her eyes showed a worried expression.

"She's always late so don't mind her" reassured Hotaru with her usual poker face, Hearing this Elizabeth smiled while Ciel only gave her stare but Ice Queen takes it as a glare.

The glaring contest with Ciel and Hotaru begin, the two of them keep glaring intensely while the others except Natsume sweat dropped but cheering them anyway but the scene was interrupted by the sound of rustle from the bushes.

Someone stepped out from the bushes. it reveals to be Mikan, hands holding a picnic basket. she wore a simple yellow one piece summer dress but her hair is in a mess condition which Elizabeth almost laugh at it and of course Hotaru taking some pictures of the messily haired Mikan.

As for the others; Koko and Kitsu laughing hard at Mikan 's hair, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna asking if Mikan alright, Sumire mocked Mikan about her hair while Natsume and Ciel simply smirking in amusement at Mikan's hair.

"Goodness me, Mikan what happen? Your hair is in a mess" Elizabeth said giggling as she pulled out a hair brush from her hand bad, brushing a messy hair of Mikan's.

"I have a Mission about ten minutes earlier and ran myself into trouble" scoffed Mikan angrily. Mikan moaned in pain when some strands of her hair struck, Elizabeth still combing Mikan's hair could only smiled a little at her friend behavior.

"Mission? You could always reject it Polka"

"Not always Natsume"

"Then why don't you?"

"It's a very important Mission"

"You always said it was important"

"Because every Missions I went are Important"

"You've kept us waiting"

"By all means I kept you waiting isn't it"

"Cupcakes"

"Wha? Again? Natsume!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"If you mind love birds, stop your quarrels I'm hungry" stated Hotaru coldly, reloading her Baka gun again.

"We are not love birds" denied Mikan but whit a blush spread on her cheeks, Elizabeth already done with Mikan's hair and giggled at Mikan's red face.

Mikan and the others seated circled at the green grass. Mikan pulled out various foods such as Pies, Cakes, Crabs, and many other things. Koko and Kitsu gaped at how much Mikan bring, more over how all the things fitted in a normal size picnic basket.

"Mikan… how can all this things fit in that picnic basket?" asked Koko and Kitsu clearly dumbfounded.

"This Picnic Basket was invented by Hotaru! It can fit everything!" Promoted Mikan with a big smile plastered to her face.

"If you want to buy it, it would cost you ten thousands rabbits" continued Hotaru, eyes glinting with money sign.

Koko and Kitsu could only shakes their heads repeatedly as a sign of no, Mikan sweat dropped at their sudden lost of interest but shrugged it off. "Before we continue I'd like to you guys to introduce your selves then I introduce Ciel and Lizzie properly" Mikan said.

"Hotaru Imai"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"I'm sorry if we haven't introduce our self properly, my name's Ruka Nogi"

"Hi my name is Kokoro Yome!"

"The name's Kitsuneme"

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara"

"I'm Anna Unenomiya"

"My name's Sumire Shouda"

"Call me Mochu"

After all the nine people introduce them self Mikan nodded and the introduced Ciel and Lizzie to them. "This is Elizabeth Middleford and this is Ciel Phantomhive, we met at the age of five as for Sebastian he was Ciel's tutor" explained Mikan sheepishly, "I hope there's no any misunderstanding" continued Mikan.

"So there's no romantic feeling between you and Phantomhive" asked Nonoko.

"What! Of course no we're only friends" denied Mikan, formed an X sign form her hands as she feel a glare from Elizabeth and Mikan could only shakes her head and hand at the same time.

Seeing that, Elizabeth smiled her usual innocent smile. Mikan sighed in relief when Elizabeth stop glaring at her, "Now that all the misunderstandings are straighten up lets dig in!" cheered Mikan. The first one to pick the foods is Hotaru, she takes a lot crabs for her selves, Continue the second by Koko and Kitsu then the others.

Unknown to them Sebastian is watching them from a hundred meters from their place but of course for Mikan she already noticed all along that Sebastian watching them from far but she Ignored it anyway.

**03.00 PM**

The picnic already over about half an hour ago, the other already back to their own rooms but a certain brunette still not leaving the place, watching the whole place with blank eyes. "That was rather an interesting Picnic" a voice said cutting the silence.

"Sebastian… you look fine?" trailed Mikan but instead it's sound like a question.

"I'm fine as I am right now Lady Mikan" answered Sebastian lightly with a smile.

"Your habits never change"

"Which kind of habits you're talking about?

"For you always hides your secret away from me… no from me, Ciel and Lizzie!"

Mikan's face looks serious as for Sebastian his smile turn in to a small frown but he keep quiet, waiting for Mikan continue. "Don't you think that I don't know anything, because I am your…"

**With Ciel and Elizabeth:**

At the dormitory hall Ciel and Elizabeth seen walking together, but of course as we know Ciel is escorting Elizabeth to her new room much to Elizabeth excitement but the just keep quiet… what a shy couple…

"Oi! You're the Author! Make it quick or I will be leaving this story!" snapped Ciel to me the (cough) Author, You're no fun! Okay back to the story guys!

Ciel is escorting Elizabeth back to her room, there's an awkward silence between them. The usual talk active Elizabeth stayed quiet while in the other hand Ciel who also (usually) quiet, seeing this Ciel let out a fake cough for breaking the ice.

"Lizzie…" voiced out Ciel with small voice.

"Yes! What is it Ciel?" startled, those words just coming flowing out from Elizabeth's mouth.

"I'm glad that you're here with me" Ciel said looking away. Hearing this, a blush spread around Elizabeth's cheeks and she has the urge to hug him but she let it pass away. Ciel know that Elizabeth fighting the urge to hug him and he grab her hand in his, Elizabeth shocked about Ciel's sudden action but she let her biggest smile only for him.

"Tomorrow…"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to be with you for the whole day, only the two of us", for Elizabeth that was an indirect way of asking to go for a date with him but nonetheless she only nods for her answer. That day Elizabeth happy because she get her most wonderful gift form Ciel and that is to ask her on date.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : so how was it? I know there's a bit of 07-Ghost crossover there! after I finished this one I planned to make Gakuen Alice and 07-Ghost ^^<br>**

**Please leave your comment and suggestion! so I can improve my writings!  
><strong>


	8. Under The Night Sky and The Untold Past

**Ahahaha... please don't kill me okay... I know for the fact that I was very late to update the story are unforgivenable TT_TT but please don't kill me... **

**Special thanks for those who followed, favorited, and have an enough patient to read this story...**

**Words : 1,822 (I know its short bu please bear with it for a while)**

**Beta : hermion8**

**Age : **

**Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko are 16**

**Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Yuu, Kitsuneme are 17**

**enjoy~**

**also there's a mention of XxXHolic in the story XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends From Past<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Under the Night Sky and The Untold Past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Somewhere near 3000 years ago :_

_Sitting in front of a small cottage in the forest, a black haired girl with crimson eyes was knitting a black colored scarf, her black hair pulled in a messy low bun with a few strands loose. She wore a cream short- sleeved button- up blouse with a brown colored outer corset that hugged her slender waist and a long brown skirt. The sound of chirping birds kept her company, and when she finished, she smiled to herself as a job-well-done. The sound of the rustling bushes alarmed the girl, and once a figure showed up, it revealed a bloodied man. Her eyes widened in horror; she abandoned the black scarf that she knitted earlier and ran towards that man. "Brother!" she cried out._

"_Hikari…" the man she called her brother croaked up as he walked unsteadily to his sister. Her brother collapsed in her arms; her tears poured down her face as she noticed a big gap on her brother's lower torso, blood pouring out intently and ruining her long brown skirt- but then again, she did not care. She ripped her skirt and tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry… This is all my fault! I should have left you alone from the beginning instead of staying with you!" she cried out. She kept trying to stop the blood flow but to no avail. The glow in her brother's crimson eyes was gone, his pulse had stopped, his body became cold, and everything seemed to stop as she witnessed the death of her brother. _

_She saw red. Winds surrounded her in a protective manner. Her tears became red as blood poured out from her eyes. She noticed demons and monsters lurking from the shadows, but she remained emotionless. They tried to assault her, but before they could touch her, they found themselves ripped to shreds. The last thing they saw was a red- eyed girl with a merciless face. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Present day :

Mikan's face was serious while Sebastian's smile turned into a small frown. He kept quiet though, waiting for Mikan to continue. "Don't think that I don't know anything, because I am your-" but instead of continuing her sentence, Mikan only sighed in desperation. She stared at the fake-smiling face of Sebastian, glaring at him then turning her back on him, leaving him alone in the already dark forest of Sakura Trees.

"Sebastian, you big **oaf!**"

Sebastian's smiling face was replaced by a small frown, but he only shook his head in disapproval and murmured, "You should know better, Mikan," smirking devilishly at her retreating figure.

Mikan walked away from the Sakura Trees, stopping to gaze at the full moon and the millions of stars that accompanied it throughout the night sky. Silent tears ran through her cheeks, and unbeknownst to her, Natsume stood behind one of the trees silently watching her.

Natsume felt a pang on his chest as he watched her cry. He wanted to go over and wrapped his arms around her now-fragile stature, but no matter how much he wanted to, his body would not cooperate. He was only able to sigh loudly.

Mikan heard the sigh; she turned her head only to see Natsume standing beside a tree with his usual stoic expression. Her teary eyes widened from shock. She could not believe that she did not sense Natsume. She quickly shook that thought away and wiped her tears. "Hey… Natsume," Mikan croaked out, laughing sheepishly at him. "What are you doing here?" She continued, not knowing what to say or do.

Natsume gave her a bored expression that only ticked her off.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume heard Mikan ask again after she wiped her tears, but he chose to ignore her question and watch her with his usual bored expression. He knew that by ignoring her it would tick her off, but he also knew that she would be suppressing her anger if she did not let it out on him. Natsume continued to ignore her, sitting on the soft grass and leaning against at the tree.

Veins popped up on Mikan's head; she walked angrily towards Natsume and plopped herself down on the other side of the tree.

Natsume sighed at Mikan's antics, but was nonetheless glad that she had stopped crying.

"You know,I had a brother once..." Mikan started, perking Natsume's interest. "He's not really my brother by blood, but I consider him as my dearest brother..." She confessed.

Natsume kept in silence as he waited for Mikan to continue, knowing that the only thing he could do for Mikan to keep telling her story was to keep quiet.

"I thought of him as my brother… But one day, while I was out in the forest, I saw him hurt and bleeding. I could not help him! I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't… He tried to protect me but he failed. I don't know what to do… I know that he's still alive somehow, but he's suffering..." She ended her story with a long sigh. She knew that she can only give Natsume a half-truth right now, but the weight on her shoulders felt a little bit lighter somehow.

"He did what he thought he must do..." came Natsume's voice as he stood up and walked in front of Mikan. He stretched his hand for her to grab and she did so without hesitation. "Your brother did what he thought was best for you; any other protective brother would do that, baka." He added with a little insult in the back.

Mikan looked annoyed at first but smiled as she was still holding Natsume's hand. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand for a bit.

Natsume suddenly let go of her hand and started to walk away from her, but then stopped and glanced at Mikan for a bit."You owe me one, Polka."

"He?"

"Meet me at the bus stop at Central Town tomorrow, Sunday, at 10 AM sharp."

"Nani?"

Natsume ignored Mikan and resumed walking away, leaving her behind.

Mikan looked dumbfounded at first but grinned from ear to ear when Natsume's words registered in her head. "Baka-Neko… If you wanted to have a date with me you couldjust say it clearly and not just order me like that..." Mikan mused. "Maa… I should get back already, seeing it's already this late." She decided to teleport back to her room since she was too lazy to walk to her own room and wanted to avoid causing suspicion to the others.

**Friends From Past**

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed at the sight of my room once my view was clear from the side effects of transporting; my room is a complete mess. I know someone tried looking through my things when I wasn't here, and it looked like the barrier that covered my room was torn to shreds. This _something_ or _someone_ that succeeded at breaking into my room must be either quite powerful or quite stupid. My barrier is not like the Shield Alice or the usual magical barrier; for someone powerful enough, breaking my barrier might be a piece of cake, but there's a side effect for breaking it. No matter how powerful that someone is, he will die in a matter of seconds, and his soul will never experience hell, heaven, or reincarnation. His soul would perish. I can imagine how angry the person who sent out his underling to investigate is for getting nothing out of it. "Heh… Such a stupid decision after all, tryingto investigate the fallen human."

I walked over to my king-sized bed, not caring about the mess surrounding it. I avoided the broken shards of window glass and completely ignored the sickly smell of the blood that was painted all over the walls. I clapped my hand once, and in a second, my room looked brand new; all that is left for me to do is to make a new barrier. I chanted a few words using the language of soul, remembering that the spells will be stronger when spoken using that language. I am the only one who has found out about this aside from a certain boy that has a wish-granting shop. I collapsed to my bed when I finished, feeling as drained as ever. As I closed my eyes, several flashbacks played in my head like a movie.

The green forest that was always there as my company, the _unusual_ village with its villagers that always talked behind my back, the old little wooden house where I used to live, and a blazing red night. Fire… a fire that I started... to burn that _unusual_ village to the ground and slaughter the villagers... not leaving any living being left. I clutched the bed sheets like a lifeline, the memories make my head throb so much and my body tremble violently. Hot tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I buried my head in the soft pillow, seeking for non-existent comfort, and I let myself fall asleep without bothering to change my clothes.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Friend From Past**

_**Sunday, Bus Stop:**_

Mikan Sakura arrived a minute later than the time they had agreed to, but Natsume was nowhere to be seen. She made quite an audience at the bus stop with her choice of appearance-a pair of jeans that hugged her slim legs perfectly, a white tank top with a brown cardigan, and a pair of heeled dark brown boots, and for the finishing touch, she had tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Mikan kept glancing at her wristwatch because it was 5 minutes past the appointed time already, and she was trying to convince herself that Natsume was not playing a joke on her.

10 minutes passed….

15 minutes passed…

30 minutes passed…

1 hour passed….

"AARRGHHH! Where is he?! It's past an hour already!" Mikan fumed, attracting more unwanted audience, and not realizing that her favorite Fire Caster was already standing behind her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi ,Polka!"

"Waahhh! Where were you, Baka?! You're late! It's okay with me if it's just 10 or 15 minutes, but an hour? One whole hour!"

"Shut up, Polka, you're making a ruckus." Natsume pointed out, at which Mikan blushed.

She realized that people were watching her, and she could only lower her head due to embarrassment. Mikan wanted to turn her back on Natsume, but because of her carelessness, knocked over a red-haired girl instead."Ah! I'm sorry!" She blurted out immediately, stretching her hand out to help the girl stand up. Mikan recognized the red hair and the vibes that surrounded her when said girl lifted her face. Mikan could only let out a nervous stutter.

"Akira?!"

_ Chapter 8 fin~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Friends From Past**

**Chapter 7**

**Under The Night Sky and The Untold Past**

* * *

><p><strong>So? how was it? I hope you guys enjoy it...<strong>

**please do PM me or Review the story if there some mistakes... or you have some ideas to share!  
><strong>

**Meet cha at the next chapter!**

**Angelic Yet Demonic... sign out!**


End file.
